


Oh, to walk away unharmed

by midnightfetching



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantastical world-ish AU, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Platonic Relationships, Shapeshifter Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Slight Canon Divergence, Spoilers, Tommy won’t come in until later, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightfetching/pseuds/midnightfetching
Summary: Lux oftentimes brought trouble upon emself. But for once in eir life, it wasn’t fully eir fault, just a misunderstanding and a bit of loyalty.
Relationships: Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Oh, to walk away unharmed

**Author's Note:**

> The character uses the neopronouns ey/em they are not names just the pronouns. Also this is written as if it’s own universe not a Minecraft server. Again, this is platonic. I wrote this friendship dynamic loosely off of me and my friends.

Lux kept still as Quackity, Tubbo, Fundy, and Ranboo rummaged through eir small encampment. Ey crossed eir arms are ey sat on eir small bed. “I told you I don’t know where he is. I haven’t even talked to Techno since the-“

”That’s a lie.” Quackity quickly turned towards em holding his sword with a warning as he looked over the smaller horned person. “Phil told us you’d know more, that why we’re here.”

A small smirk started to make its way over eir features. Lux stood up and backed Quackity up against a tree. Ey touched the tip of the sword with eir finger. “Why are you all really here to bother me? I know Phil wouldn’t have told you anything unless he absolutely had to.” Lux thought for a moment as the other boys noticed em and Quackity, eir plan would need to be changed now. The smirk was fully on eir face as ey pressed the pad of eir finger into the tip of the sword, as they pulled away blood dripped from the spot. Lux put eir finger in eir mouth before turning away from the stunned L’Manburian. “You’re bluffing. You wouldn’t be here unless desperate. You don’t even have a compa-“

Lux stopped emself but it was too late. The four all turned their attention to em ay the mention of a compass. Lux cursed under eir breath. At once the other boys surged forward and Ranboo and Fundy each took one of eir arms. The two pull em back as Quckity was able to hold his sword properly. Ey struggled against them until Quackity switched to his axe. He held beneath eir chin, the edge was barely a whisper over eir throat. “We will.”

—————————

The boys had em disarmed and vulnerable as quickly as they had shown up at eir home. They were quick to restrain em and began tugging them away from eir encampment. Ranboo walked in such a way that he was nearly folded over em. With his tall stature and shy demeanor ey assumed he didn’t notice his own posture, or it was his way to be able to make sure ey couldn’t get away. Ey wasn’t very tall, nor were ey very intimidating, so by first look, you would wonder why this little gang of boys had surrounded em, with little reason. Until you remember eir aid to the destruction of L’Manburg. Tubbo and Quackity walk in front leading em and the two other boys, Fundy taking up the behind. 

“You guys didn’t actually go to Phil’s and get anything, did you? I mean, if you’re really looking for Techno, Phil would be the one to ask.” Lux held eir hands up and shrugged, the metal clanking together with the movement. Ey knew the path they were taking well. It led back to L’Manburg. Ey held back a small scoff, curiosity prickling through their mind as the terrain became clearer and clearer. As they neared the main part Fundy took em by the elbow. Lux looked up as they were shadowed by a very tall tower. Beneath it was a platform with a cage. Ey shuttered, it looked like some sort of killing machine. Ey were convinced it was for em until the boys turned and led em to Phil’s home. 

They opened the door with no warning before Quackity grabbed eir hands holding em behind him as Phil looked over the intruders. Lux cursed softly and pulled eir hands away only to be caught once more. As soon as Phil noticed Lux his face fell. Lux struggled against Quackity’s grasp before Fundy came to help restrain em. Phil crossed his arms, knowing it best not to help least he wants to have problems too. 

“You better calm down.” Quackity leaned in, whispering to em. Ey moved eir head away sending him a glare. Quackity frowned. “Now, Tubbo, would you like to tell Phil why we’re here.”

“We need Technoblade’s location.”

“So you brought me Lux?” Tubbo nodded. “Why?”

“Because we knew you’d need some convincing. Lux here is gonna get us what we need.” Quackity spoke before Tubbo had a chance. Lux looked up and met Phil’s gaze. His eyes traveled to the shard of emerald that was tied around eir neck, a makeshift necklace until ey could get the silver ey needed. Phil sighed heavily, one hand rubbing his bracelet with matching emerald embeds. 

“He didn’t tell me where he was going. I can’t help you.” He turned away. “And Lux can’t help you either. Ey have been with me, or eir base.”

“How do you know about eir base?”

“I helped build it.” Phil rubbed his face. “I had better things to do today, so let em go back and leave me be.”

“We can’t do that.” Tubbo sighed. “Technoblade needs to be brought to justice. We need to know where he is to do that.”

“I don’t know where he is. We haven’t spoken since the incident.” The boys decided that wasn’t a good answer. Quackity took the rope end of Lux’s restraints, tying it around the lectern base. Lux pulled against the binds but was met with heavy resistance. They scattered,each moving to a separate part of the house tearing apart each and every chest Phil had. Ranboo worked through the barrel’s his pace slow and lethargic as though he much rather be doing anything else other than this.

“I’ve found it!” Tubbo stood up holding a compass for the others to see. Lux’s heart dropped into the void of eir belly, fear coursing threw eir veins. Eir mind screamed with hostilities, to find a way to make sure they wouldn’t find Techno. “Philza, you are hereby under house arrest for refusing to cooperate and therefore aiding a fugitive.” Phil stood in place, sending a hard stare towards Tubbo as he put an ankle monitor on the man. With that, they turned to go. 

“That means you can’t leave the property.” Fundy stood behind for a moment. He bent down and knotted the rope that held Lux to the lectern, his fox features soft with hushed apologies as the rope lengthened slightly more, enough so that ey could stand. “Lux, you stay here.” He backed up. One ear twitched, he took his fluffy tail into his hands as he looked down. “I still love you, grandpa.”

“You’re fucking dead to me.” Phil’s voice was like poison to the young fox. Fundy looked up his ears pinned to his head as his eyebrows knit together. He nodded as he backed away and turned to leave. The silence was nearly deafening if not for the soft noises Lux made in an attempt to get the restraints off eir wrists. “Did you tell him they were coming?”

“I lost my communicator. Besides they would have noticed if I had quickly tried to talk to someone.” Lux stood up with an awkward stretch. “Tell him for me. That monitor won’t do much. You should try and keep him safe.”

“And you?” Phil worked with a pick, easily opening the ankle monitor. It landed with a soft thump. He then handed over the pick before grabbing another for em. 

“I’ll wait here, figure out some sort of plan.” Ey toyed with the picks, trying to unlock the restraints. Quickly one of the locks opened and Lux was able to freely move eir hands. “Besides, if they’re going after Techno I’m going to be next.”

“And if they come back before I do?”

“I have a strong feeling that wont happen. Now, go,” Lux muttered laying a hand on Phil’s shoulder. “I’ll be fine, Phil, go.”

Phil nodded, a hand on the door handle. Lux removed eir hand from his shoulder as he left. Left to eir own devices for who knows how long, ey decided to work on fixing Phil’s home. The disheveled mess left over from the boys made em uneasy and ey knew eir friend wouldn’t be able to fix it up much when or if he came back. 

Eir tail flicked in annoyance as ey cleaned the thrown tools and materials, carefully sorting through them and place them into chests with similar items. Lux picked up one of the discarded arrows, tossing it between eir hands before ey climbed up to the second floor. Lux found the balcony and leaned against the wall, eir fingers lightly brushing over the feather at the end of the arrow. Ey didn’t quite know how long Phil was away until he was running back to the house. Catching a glimpse of his stripped hat in the distance Lux pushed off of the wall and slid down the ladder, greeting Phil at the door. 

“They got him, but he’s not hurt.” He looked over at em with a smile. “Can’t say much for the boys though.”

“Figured, though I thought they wouldn’t be too far behind?”

“They’re using his horse as leverage.” Phil put the ankle monitor back on. “They didn’t want to risk going through the portals.” He bent over to help Lux back into eir the restraints. “They’re putting him on trial. I’d assume you're going to be next. Best be ready.”

Lux nodded as ey sat down, holding eir arms limp. Eir tail wrapped around em as eir ears tipped towards the door. Ey were caught off guard when Wilbur opened the door and led a blue sheep into the home with him. He closed the door and then floated over to Phil before stopping. 

“Oh, hello Lux!” He smiled waving softly. The lead wove in and out of his hands before dropping. “Look I found a blue sheep!”

“I see that.”

“It came in blue. I didn’t know sheep came in blue!” The colored sheep walked, it’s hooves scraping the wooden planks slightly before Wilbur grabbed the lead again. Lux shifted how ey were sitting so eir back was on the wall and hands to the side. 

“Well, I’m glad you found a friend, Wilbur.” Lux’s response was sarcastic, to say the least. Worry had finally set in. Its cool hands firm on eir spine as if engulfing em. Ey shivered slightly. The anxiety left little room for Lux to focus on much of anything besides the impending events. Ey paid no mind to Phil and Wilbur as ey shifted eir weight into a more comfortable position, shuffling from leg to leg, eir tail flicking beside em.

It had begun to rain. From eir position on the floor, ey could just barely see out the window, the water running cold trails over the glass. Small taps rhythmically hitting against the home as the boys finally arrived. Ranboo was the one to walk into Phil’s home. He was holding a bottle between his hands. Bending down and he held it out for Lux to take. 

“Tubbo says you have to take this.”

“What is it?” Lux moved back slightly, eir head hitting the wall. 

“Um, he didn’t say.” Ranboo moved his arm back, looking into the bottle. “Please?” He extended his arm back towards Lux, carefully to still give em room. “It’s not going to kill you, promise.”

Phil nodded in Lux’s direction before climbing to the second floor. Lux sighed. Ey sat up and opened eir mouth. The half-enderman poured the liquid into eir mouth. Lux knew what it was the moment it touched eir tongue. Lux swallowed, closing eir eyes and letting out a long sigh as Ranboo took em off of the lectern. 

“I should have noticed the color sooner.” Lux clenched and unclenched eir hands as the weakness and fatigue set in. “Keeping me slow for my trial huh?”

Ranboo didn’t respond as he took hold of Lux’s right bicep. Even if ey wanted to try and shake him off Lux wouldn’t be able to. The two walked out of Phil’s home as one unit, Ranboo even had to help hold em up as they walked down the stairs. Lux kept eir head down, refusing to look up at anyone else who was there, refusing to meet Phil or Techno’s gaze. Ranboo stopped the two of them in front of the stage. 

Ranboo took out a lead and tied one end to the restraints Lux had on before tying em to the post beside the stage. Ey tipped eir head up once the half-enderman left em. It was easy to catch the form of Techno in the cage. He’s as crouched down, head bowed with one of his hands in his pocket, the other holding onto an iron bar. As if sensing em he looked up. The little emerald earring following his movements. Ey looked away as soon as he noticed em. Lux didn’t miss how disheveled he looked, but other than a messy appearance he wasn’t injured so there was no need for em to be worried. 

The potion worsened the longer ey sat. Soon eir head was pounding and eir surroundings were weaving in and out of focus. Ey knew Tubbo was reading out something to the small crowd but didn’t comprehend what he had said by the time something else stirred. Ey blinked a few times as ey tried to focus. Punz was causing chaos, throwing snowballs and placing dynamite around the platform. Lux struggled against eir restraints when Punz tossed em a blade and pick before he continued with his own form of chaos. 

Lux attempted to keep eir head clear as they tried to escape. The restrains fell just as the anvil did. Eir ears turn towards the heavy sound it gave upon landing. Time seemed to slow, eir heartbeat was in eir head,pounding against eir skull as a bright golden light illuminated the area. Lux closed eir eyes quickly with a hiss. Without time to proper process what had just happened a hand wrapped around eir wrist and they were dragged away. Ey stumbled as ey tried to keep up, eir thoughts finally in tune with the times as ey pieced together what had jut happened. “Totem?”

Ey could just picture the small smile across Techno’s features when he replied, “totem.” He helped Lux onto Carl before bringing them into a passageway, narrowly passing Dream in the process, his vibrant green outfit being the only thing ey could really catch sight of with eir face so close to Carl’s neck. Techno drew them to a halt in a small room with various chests, each had a small sign with a scribbled name on the front, Lux was unable to make out if they’re were just words for organization, or names. He stopped Lux from climbing down by putting a hand on eir shoulder. “He said there’s things in the chest.” Techno dug threw the chest that was, what eir guessed, labeled for him and quickly put on the armor. “I see they found the right potion to get you off their backs.”

“Very funny, piggy.” Lux gave him one of eir many looks before they both turned upon hearing footsteps. “Block it off.”

“You think I wouldn’t?” Technoblade then began to go through the rest of the chests. “I can’t find a lead.” He went back to the one Dream had left him, when he came up empty he dug through the sack he had filled. He found it soon thereafter. Lux held out the small blade Punz had given em but Techno shook his head holding his pickaxe over his shoulder. He tossed a lead to Lux. “Try and lead Carl down the passage, I’ll take care of them.”

Lux grumbled as ey took Carl’s reins. Gently trying to guide him away into the tight tunnel. When eir legs scrapped the sides of the walls Carl stopped and huffed in annoyance. At this point, the potion was beginning to wear off. Lux could hear the clash of weapons behind em as they got off the horse, pushing him behind em. There was a scream and Techno hurried back into the small tunnel. His hulking pig form making the space smaller if that was even possible. He used the extra endurance and strength to break in the walls, making more room for Carl. Lux climbed onto the horses back after Techno, the shapeshifter quickly taking control and steering them away. 

Lux held him around the waist, eir grip loose as blood began to soak through his off-white shirt, a true testament to the fight he had just endured. Ey drew back when he let out a small groan, but he took eir hand and placed it back as he kicked Carl into a heavy run. The rain was now a soft drizzle, but with them running ey was sure it was hitting Technoblade hard. Neither one spoke, there was no need. The ride was quiet as most were. They slowed down once Carl was kicking up sand, the bay becoming clearer as Lux glanced around Techno. The water gently lapping against the shore as though it hadn’t just been pouring an hour earlier. Lux hopped down and grabbed the rope of a boat tethered near them. Ey brought it closer and helped Techno to put Carl in the boat before the two joined, taking a row in hand and leaving. 

This was normal for the two. They didn’t always need to speak to know what the other needed. Techno could just look over and know that Lux had mostly recovered from the potion ey were given, and ey could look at him and know that he was hurting but not in a way that would make him stop. By the time they neared Techno’s land, he had shifted to his more human form. He always seemed more resilient while in this form. Lux took care of getting eir friend and Carl out of the boat and tying it back properly. Holding out an arm ey helped to hold Techno steady as ey walked. Carl walked slowly behind em, his exhaustion clear. 

Techno veered off to the house as Lux led Carl to the stable. Ey closed the gate and softly patted his nose before climbing the stairs into Techno’s cottage. He was sitting by the fire, his off-white ruffled shirt already discarded as he worked on his wounds. Lux walked beside him, taking the needle and thread from his hands before ey finished his work. A large cut split the skin under his ribs. Lux handed him a healing potion as ey slowly threaded the needle through his skin. His mouth twitched, the movement only catching Lux’s attention as his tusks moved too. Lux laid eir other hand against his skin, holding it in place for the next line of stitching. Ey were able to finish quickly, eir hands moving upon more memory than reasoning. Ey stood up and cut some new bandages, carefully helping Techno to layer them over the wound. Ey knew he could have done this on his own, but ey also knew it was easier when someone else poked a needle and thread your skin back together, and greater still to not reopen the wound by trying to apply bandages. 

Once ey finished and made sure he was comfortable ey walked out of the cottage, eir tail flicking irritably behind em. Ey had left with a clear plan of action. It began by em simply grabbing a spare pail and taking water from a nearby pond. The icy water clear and void of any animals or plants. Dragging the now heavy pail up the stairs ey dropped it down near the door before picking up Techno’s shirt. Eir limbs ached from everything but ey knew that the shirt would need to be cleaned. He watched quietly, breathing deeply before he moved towards em, taking eir hand in his and taking over the job of scrubbing the blood off of the shirt. 

“Do you want to talk?” His question was quiet, barely a whisper from beside em. Ey nodded. “I was worried when I saw you. I knew I could get out of there but you and Phil were in danger, and I feel terrible for not being to help.”

“It’s not your fault.” Lux smiled. “I knew the dangers of what could happen if I followed you.” Techno sat back as Lux rung out the water in the shirt. The water turned a deep wine red before Techno offered em a new pail with freshly boiled water he had begun to prepare before addressing his wounds. “I’m just glad Phil was able to warn you, I would have been more upset if you had died.”

He chuckled, Lux’s ears flicked at the sound. “It’s gonna take a lot more than an anvil to kill me Lu.”

“I wish they knew what they just did.” Ey looked up at eir friend. “They don’t even know. You were retired.”

“That’s what I said.”

“And they took you out just to kill you. No trial. No nothing. Aren’t you able to speak for yourself at trials? Like I know we destroyed their home, which I told you not to.” Lux gave him a glare which he returned. “But that doesn’t mean you steal a man's horse, force him to walk into what he thinks is a trial, and then kill him without a trial. I mean they were probably going to kill me too. Or lock me up.”

He nodded. “We passed your encampment on the way to L’Manburg. It looked like it was burned down.”

“Left my lantern on, probably fell over from the wind. Too bad, looks like I’ll have to forge new weapons and get a new bedroll.” Lux stood up with a stretch. “Would you care if I stayed here for a little bit? I’ll probably start work on a new encampment tomorrow.”

“I don’t mind.” Techno stood with some help with Lux. “I actually appreciate your company, even under these circumstances.”

Techno soon parted with a very short goodnight. He climbed the ladder with some difficulty before Lux found a spot near the fire to lay down. Ey laid like a cat, curled up far enough away that they wouldn’t get burned, but close enough that eir features were set in contrast with the lighting. Ey knew well from the few times they had been in his cottage that Techno had a few pillows and blankets he stored away in case ey or Phil needed to stay the night. As soon as Lux was comfortable the soreness in eir bones and the tightness in eir muscles loosened, as though flowing out of eir pores. Lux breathed in deeply, moving eir head as to not scrap the wooden floors with eir horns. 

Thankfully, the night was quiet and the two were able to rest after their ordeal. Lux was well-rested the next morning. Ey walked around the first floor of the cottage preparing a small breakfast before Techno sluggishly climbed down the ladder. His hooves thumped against the wood and his hair disheveled, but Lux was happy to see him awake nonetheless. Lux held out a plate of eggs and toast for him to take once he settled beside em near the fire. He ate quickly, scarfing down his meal as though it were the portions for a toddler. 

“Did you sleep well?”

“Better than I should have with everything that happened.” He wiped his mouth. Lux scooted behind him, running eir fingers through his hair. He bent down slightly so ey could reach better, holding out a hair tie for em to take. “What about you?”

“Same as normal, slightly paranoid but the fire was warm.” Lux carefully took his hair and weaved some of his hair into two small braids. He took the ends and held them as Lux gathered the rest of his hair and pulled it up. He handed em the braids and Lux fastened his hair into a ponytail. Once finished ey stood up. “I kept hearing things but I didn’t want to check it out alone.”

“And you didn’t wake me?” He stood up. 

“It was downstairs, I didn’t want you to have to do anything without having been rested.” Lux’s ears pricked at the noise of footsteps. “But they’re still here. Animal maybe?”

“Animals can’t open doors.” He sighed, rubbing his face before picking up the pickax he was given yesterday. Lux followed carefully, eir hands clasped behind eir back with a small bit of confidence radiating from em. They made it to the first floor and were met with a blonde teenager. “Heh- Tommy? What are you doing in my house!”

Tommy smiled and held up his hands. He was rough looking, to say the least. Lux knew he would be the one intrude into another person’s space especially with his clothes being ripped, charred, and just overall dirty. Lux placed the knife down and hugged the boy. He was surprised at eir sudden movements. “You look like a lost puppy-“

“More like a raccoon.” Techno crossed his arms. “Invading my home, taking my stuff.” Lux let go of Tommy and stepped back. “I mean I’m in the middle of nowhere why not take my supplies.”

Tommy scowled. “You know what, finders keepers. You left so this is my house now.”

He skipped around the two and climbed down to the basement. Techno followed swiftly after, shifting into his more piggish form, his anger and frustration now perfectly clear. Lux followed the boys. Tommy was pulling out the floorboards and climbing down another ladder by the time Lux’s feet hit the ground. “More?”

Technoblade shook his head with a soft groan in annoyance. Lux pulled him back before he could climb down, allowing emself to go first. Ey dropped the rest of the way. Tommy stared at em as ey laid eir hand on his head and held him in place as Techno climbed down. Ey moved eir hand soon after Technoblade looked down at em. 

“He took some of your materials.” 

“I can see that.”

“Alright ‘coon, this didn’t take you that long did it?” Lux walked around, ducking down a few times to stop eir horns from scraping the parts of the lower ceiling. “You went to work. A bit uneven though, you should always try to make the ground even, so you don’t trip.”

“Lux,” Techno snapped. “You’re in my house. Under my house! You shouldn’t be here. You took my things-“

“Now hold on. I found them.” Tommy restated his point form earlier. 

“Because you're in my-“ Technoblade cut himself off with a growl turning away from Tommy as Lux set a hand on his arm. He shook it off sending em a look. “Get your things, not the ones you took from me, and leave.”

Techno climbed up the ladder and left, the mood was sour now. Tommy shuffled around behind Lux, ey turned to look at him. “Did you take his bell?”

“Yes,” Tommy drew out the words more than he needed to. Lux sighed holding out eir hand. Tommy walked around the partial demon as he undid the belt and handed it to Lux. 

“Follow me.” Lux had Tommy help to get the bell onto the main floor. Once finished Tommy waited as Lux shuffled around. “How much food did you take? Wait, you know what I don’t care. You look a little thin, but it’s probably because of everything.”

“I, um,” Tommy stuttered as he took a bite of the leftovers Lux had offered. “Do I actually have to leave? I-“

“It’s fine. It was a rough night last night. I’ll talk to him and settle him down. You need to give back his things if you are able, but I’m sure you’ll be supplied with plenty of things if you need them.”

“You’re being kind.” Tommy set down the plate down beside himself. “You hadn’t come to see me these past few weeks. I thought you had forgotten me. After everything though I just assumed you came to make amends.”

“Tommy, if I wanted to make amends I would. If I didn’t want to see you I would tell you.” Lux grabbed the pail that Techno’s shirt had been soaking in and rung it out, laying it out beside em near the fire. 

“That’s blood isn’t it?” Lux nodded. “Is that why he was slowe-“

“That’s enough ‘coon.” 

Lux left him then. Ey grabbed one of Technoblade’s spare cloaks before trudging out into the snow. Lux followed the little hoof prints to the mountain. Technoblade had been away for a while, while he always had things to do ey doubted that he would leave the area with everything that had happened yesterday. Lux hooked eir claws into the rocks, pulling emself up with ease. Ey landed behind the shapeshifter, his ear flicked towards em but he made no further movements. 

Ey patted the snow down before crouching beside Techno. His hulking figure, casting a sharp shadow over em from where he stood looking over his little cottage. He let out a breath, a little white mist following. He shifted and set his hand on Lux’s shoulder. Ey leaned eir head onto his knuckles, the bones poking into eir cheek but ey didn’t mind. “I think having him here may-“

“Don’t.” Techno retracted his hand. Lux stood but beside him. “He doesn’t like me Lu. I destroyed L’Manburg remember? The festival, Tubbo, the withers.”

“I know. I’m building myself a new encampment, he can stay there with me so you aren’t too crowded.” He nodded. Lux reached over and set eir hand on his cheek. Rubbing eir thumb over the bone, ey got up and wrapped eir arms around his neck. Caught off guard he stood still, look over the land until he realized that Lux was trying to comfort him. He relaxed, dipping his head down into Lux’s shoulder as he held em in his arms. “Take it a day at a time. If you don’t like it I’ll help, promise.”


End file.
